Gatito
by Frern
Summary: Un pequeño aventurero se encuentra con una situación poco usual.


**Disclaimer**: _Dragon Ball _pertenece al maestro Akira Toriyama.

\--

Goten era muy cercano a la naturaleza, no había dudas. Creció rodeado de ella. La Montaña Paoz: un verdadero paraíso, el mejor lugar para crecer.

Ha recorrido todos los bosques de la zona y nadado en casi todos los arroyos y ríos. Desde que tenía uso de razón ha jugado con los dinosaurios y los grandes insectos. Al igual que Trunks, eran sus amigos inseparables.

Estaba anocheciendo. Satisfecho, volvía a casa después de pasar a ver unos escarabajos raros en un bosque muy alejado. Se movía saltando entre las ramas de los árboles con gran habilidad. Debía darse prisa; era seguro que su madre lo regañaría por pasarse de la hora. Aún no había aprendido a volar.

Sintió caer una gota en su mejilla. Un insignificante detalle que cualquiera pasaría por alto, pero no alguien con los sentidos agudizados. La tormenta había llegado, él lo sabía. Instintivamente alzó la mirada, la fuerte lluvia empezó a caer sobre su rostro.

Llegaría tarde y empapado, pero la aventura había valido la pena, como siempre.

Se detuvo de golpe sobre una rama. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Apoyó la mano en el tronco del árbol y lo volvió a escuchar. Brincó al suelo y miró a su alrededor. Entre el repiqueteo de la lluvia y los incesantes truenos, escuchaba claro unos maullidos. Un relámpago iluminó el momento en que un arbusto se movía. Apartó las hojas y ahí estaba.

—¿Estás perdido, amiguito? —dijo preocupado, mientras aupaba a un gatito gris que temblaba de frío. Este le respondió con un pequeño maullido—. Todo estará bien.

Era la primera vez que veía algo así. No entendía cómo el felino había terminado en un lugar como ese; solo sabía que no podía dejarlo ahí. No había tiempo de pensar. Lo metió en el pecho de su dogi naranja cuidando dejar afuera la cabeza.

—Vendrás conmigo, ¿sí? —le dijo rodeándolo con los brazos. Dio un enorme brinco y desapareció entre los árboles.

—Ya estoy en casa, mamá —anunció Gohan entrando a la sala. Llegó de la preparatoria justo cuando empezó a llover.

Su madre lo recibió con un abrazo.

—Bienvenido, hijo.

El joven saiyajin dejó la mochila en el sofá y miró por la ventana.

—Dijeron que llovería toda la semana —comentó observando la lluvia.

—Y tu hermano aún sigue afuera —suspiró Milk molesta—. Le dije que volviera antes del anochecer.

—Seguro está en camino —contestó Gohan con una risa nerviosa. Goten estaba en problemas.

Milk le entregó una toalla y volvió a sus quehaceres. Al rato, Gohan escuchó un chapoteo: alguien se acercaba corriendo. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba parado su hermanito, totalmente empapado.

—¡Goten! —exclamó el mayor, acercándose con la toalla—. Mira cómo quedaste.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el niño traía. Goten, un tanto cabizbajo, sacó al gatito de su ropa y, con ambas manos, lo sostuvo del pecho.

—Primero él, hermano.

—¡Pero, Goten! —dijo sorprendido, acuclillándose y envolviendo al animalito con la toalla-. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En el bosque, estaba perdido... o lo abandonaron.

—Pobrecito...

Lo bajó ya un poco más seco. El felino se sacudió y empezó a pasarse la lengua.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras, hijo —regañó la madre, acercándose con esa expresión tan característica.

—Perdón, mamá —fue lo único que pudo contestar el menor de los Son.

Se escuchó un maullido. Milk inclinó la cabeza y observó al animalito con detenimiento.

—Pero... —parpadeó un par de veces.

—Lo encontré en la lluvia, en medio de un bosque —habló con tristeza el niño.

Milk se quedó seria para después, sin decir palabra, volver a la cocina. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas.

—Debe tener hambre —apareció con un plato de carne picada y un tazón de agua y los bajó frente al gato. Sus hijos sonrieron. El gato se acercó con cautela, olisqueó brevemente para después comer con ganas—. Y tú, cariño, quítate esa ropa mojada —dijo maternal.

—Sí, mamá.

—No somos de tener mascotas —dijo la mujer acariciando al minino—, pero si no aparecen los dueños...

Sus hijos sonrieron. Eran las palabras que querían oír.

Esa noche el gatito se acurrucó junto a Goten. Él estaba feliz. Le salvó la vida a un ser indefenso. Todo indicaba que ahora tendría un nuevo amigo con quien jugar y que su madre, conmovida por su buena acción, no lo castigaría.

\--

_¡Buenas! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Es el primer fic que publico. Simple y cortito._

_Decidí que sería de Dragon Ball, esta gran obra que nos marcó a tantos. Siempre quise aportar algo al fandom._

_Amo a la familia Son._

_Me inspiré en el tierno fanart de la portada. Créditos a quien corresponda._


End file.
